Cumpleaños, mes a mes!
by Sakuragaby
Summary: Recopilación de one-shots de los cumpleaños de nuestros personajes queridos de Saint Seiya. Mes a mes, porque lo haré al final del mes, porque no tengo tiempo suficiente para hacerlo el propio día!
1. Chapter 1

-Esto es a final de mes porque no me queda tiempo de hacerlo en el propio día (lo sé soy un amor)-

-¿Se puede saber por qué tengo un cono brillante en la cabeza?- preguntó Shura viendo al buen amigo Milo que había puesto "el cono brillante" en su cabeza.  
-¡Porque estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños y el del pequeño Hyioga!- contestó Kanon despeinando al joven rubio.  
-Pero mi cumpleaños ya pasó.- dijo Hyioga con la cara de aburrido que también tenía Shura.  
-¡Hemos decidido entre todos que celebraremos los cumpleaños de esta manera!- dijo Seiya que alzando las manos y gritando como niño chiquito.  
-Saori, por favor explícanos bien.- pidieron todos los caballeros dorados y Hyioga.  
-Verán…lo que pasa es que creemos que es una buena forma de fomentar la amistad y el…¡Pregúntenle a Shun y Shiryu!- dijo Saori señalando al par de amigos que servían las sodas.  
-¿Nosotros qué?- preguntaron temerosos de haber hecho algo malo.  
-¿Por qué celebrar los cumpleaños a final de mes?- preguntó Moo tomando una de las sodas.  
-¡Deja eso que son para cuando llegue la Pizza!- regañó Saga dándole un golpe en la mano al caballero de Aries.  
-¡Pero tengo sed!- se defendió el pelilila, al hacerlo, derramó la soda encima de Shura.  
-Sí…ustedes tienen tan buenas ideas…- dijo Hyioga.  
-¡Respondan!- dijo Seiya apuntando a Shiryu con un bombón de dulce.  
-Primero que nada, ya no le den dulces a Seiya.- dijo Shiryu arrebatando el dulce de las manos del castaño.  
-Y segundo…Decidimos hacerlo así porque es una buena manera de pasar todos juntos y pasarla bien un rato. Además de que así Seiya no se pone como drogado tan seguido.- dijo Shun.  
-¡Yo no soy un drogado, señor! ¡Yo soy Seiya de Pegaso!- dijo el chico haciendo a todos estallar en carcajadas.  
-Exacto, así.- aclaró el peliverde recuperando el aire.  
-También es una manera de evitar que Ikki se gaste el dinero de fin de mes en videojuegos que solo comparte con Shun…- el pelinegro volteó a ver a Ikki. -…Eres un tacaño.-  
-En mi defensa, ninguno de ustedes ha dicho que quiere jugar.- dijo tomando un sorbo del vaso lleno con soda.  
-¡¿Por qué él si puede tomar soda y yo, que soy uno de los cumpleañeros no?!- reclamó Shura viendo a Saga que ya le había regañado también por intentar tomar un vaso.  
-Porque Ikki es…Ikki.- contestó Saga.  
-¿Te he dicho que te odio?- dijo Hyioga viendo a Ikki con sonrisa nivel Jeft the Killer.  
-Muchas veces, y el mismo número de veces te he dicho que yo a ti no…- dijo el peliazul acercándose y abrazando al rubio.  
-Aww, Ikki aprendió a querer a otra persona.- dijo Shaka con el afán de molestar a Ikki.  
-Yo no te odio, pato desplumado….Yo te quiero mucho, te quiero tanto que si te murieras, hasta lloraría por no tenerte conmigo.- dijo el peliazul abrazando más a Hyioga.

*mientras tanto todos así como que: "¿Y a este qué le pasa?"*

-¿Quieren parar con la cursilería? No quiero ver yaoi en vivo, por favor.- dijo Saori a punto de echarse a reír.  
-¿Qué es yaoi?- preguntaron todos los inocentes muchachos.  
-Dicen que la ignorancia hace la felicidad.- dijo la pelilila alejándose a recibir la pizza riendo como maniática.

-Eso fue raro.- dijo Camus tratando disimuladamente de tomar un vaso de soda.  
-¡Qué hasta que comamos!- gritó el caballero de Géminis a punto de mandar al ojiazul a otra dimensión.  
-Hermano, relájate.- dijo Kanon masajeando los hombros de su gemelo.  
-Siguiendo con el tema…Extrañaría tantas cosas de ti.- dijo Ikki.  
-¡Aléjate de mí, extraterrestre!- dijo Hyioga en un intento inútil de salir del abrazo.

*Mientras tanto todos buscando el número de un buen psiquiatra.*

-Extrañaría poder hacer eso que me gusta.- dice el peliazul abriendo la caja de la pizza que Saori acababa de poner en la mesa, mientras se acerca peligrosamente a la cara de Hyioga.

*-Saga, ¿Cómo se llamaba tu psiquiatra?- pregunta Aioria.  
-Yo no tengo psiquiatra…-  
-Ya decía yo que no podía haber uno tan malo para empeorarte.-*

-¿Qué es "eso que tanto te gusta"?- preguntó Shiryu.  
-Pues…ver la cara de Hyioga, tan roja…-

*Saori no sabe si reír o llorar*

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- pregunta asustado el rubio.  
-¡Roja de furia y de pizza!- dice el ojiazul embadurnando la cara de Hyioga con la pizza de hongos (que no le gusta a Hyioga) y huyendo a esconderse detrás de su hermano. -¡Feliz cumpleaños, pato extraterrestre desplumado!-

-Después de eso…lo que haya sido…¡A comer!- dijo Aldebarán abriendo la caja y tomando cuatro pedazos.  
-¡Soda!- gritaron Moo y Shura.  
-También es una forma de ahorrar. Si celebramos cada mes gastamos menos en las fiestas.- Shiryu y Shun voltearon a ver a Saori.- Eso te beneficia, las acciones han decaído un 0,02% desde el último mes.-  
-Shun está pasando demasiado tiempo con Shiryu.- dijo Hyioga.

Después de la comida, venían los "juegos".

-¡Hora de jugar!- dijo Milo emocionado.  
-¿No les parece que ya estamos grandecitos para eso?- dijo Shura.  
-¡No! ¡Saca tu niño interior, anciano!- dijo DeathMask.  
-¿Cómo me dijiste?-  
.No-  
-¡Ven acá, viejo decrépito!- Mientras, DeathMask corre de las garras de Shura.  
-¡Juguemos al gato y al ratón!- dice Afrodita.  
-¡No! ¡Tú te pones competitivo en eso!- se opone Dhoko recordando la última vez que jugó con el peliceleste.  
-¡Pero si yo soy un ángel!-  
-¡Pero subido del tártaro!-  
-Subido del tártaro…¡Pero más guapo que tú!- *huye*  
-Oh, no…¡Repítelo cobarde!- *lo persigue*

Después de los "juegos", todos se sentaron en el sillón para terminar con palomitas y una película.

-¡Hazte a un lado, Aioros!- dice Milo.  
-¡¿Crees que puedo?!- reclama el castaño.-¡Además tú si cabes ahí!-  
-¡Pero no cabe Camus!-  
-¡Entonces vayan a otro lado!-  
-¡¿Podemos ver la película en paz?!- dice Shura.  
-Cierto…lo siento, te hicimos enojar…y es tu fiesta y la de Hyioga.- dijo Moo en su faceta kawaii.  
-No…Moo, no es para tanto…- ni Hyioga ni Shura pueden contra esa cara. -¿Qué sería de nosotros si tuviéramos paz?-  
-Yo puedo decirles…-  
-¡Tú cállate, Shaka!-  
-Ok…-  
-Aprovechando el silencio…¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shura, de verdad eres un gran amigo y compañero!- dicen Afrodita y DeathMask.  
-Gracias.- dice Shura con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-¡Hyioga también! ¡Sabe hacer muy buenos dangos y es un muy buen amigo! ¡Qué cumplas muchos años más, amigo!- dice Shun entregando una caja al rubio.  
-Creí que ya le habías dado un regalo.- dijo Seiya después del efecto del azúcar.  
-Sí, pero…bueno.-  
-Es un pato…- dice Hyioga cargando al animal.  
-Cuack.- dice el animal mirando fijamente al rubio.  
-¡¿De dónde sacaste un pato?!- pregunta Shiryu a Shun.  
-Lo encontré en la calle…y me acordé de la fiesta y de Hyioga.-  
-Ajá…Gracias.- agradece Hyioga.  
-Agradezco mucho que los centauros no se encuentren tan a menudo en la calle.- dice Aioros entre risas.  
-¡Ni se te ocurra regalarme una balanza, Shun!- dice Dhoko.

Entre risas y plática, quedaron Shura y Hyioga despiertos en medio de un montón de caballeros y una dama durmientes.

-¿Cómo fue que acabamos así?- preguntó Shura.  
-Simple, uno a uno cayeron rendidos. Por lo menos Shun no pesa tanto, no me imagino cómo debes estarla pasando con Saga y Kanon encima.- dice el rubio acomodándose con cuidado de no despertar al peliverde que dormía sobre él.  
-No me refiero a eso.- dice Shura con una sonrisa. –Me refiero a…así, con tantos tontos a los que agradecer.-  
-Yo tampoco sé. Solo sé que cuando yo era niño conocí a cuatro niños tan distintos a mí, creí que no volvería a verlos; después regresé, los vi y tomé sus manos. Terminamos siendo amigos, hermanos…Y hoy no creo poder vivir sin ellos.- dijo Hyioga acariciando la cabeza de Shun. En ese momento, la mano de Ikki se movió para tomar el tobillo de Shun. –Hasta quiero a ese idiota posesivo.-  
-Yo ya ni recuerdo cómo pasó. Pero es cierto, no podría vivir sin esos tontos.-

"Siete, ocho nueve…  
Tristezas se van…  
Otro año más…"

Se escuchó de los labios adormilados de Afrodita.  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Hyioga divertido.  
-Era una canción que cantábamos cuando niños en los cumpleaños…me sorprende que aún la recuerde.-  
-Tú también la recuerdas.-  
Shura rió y sonrío.

"Buenas noches…pedacito de hielo." Dijo Camus entre sueños.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó el mayor.  
-Mi maestro Camus solía decirme así cuando era niño, cuando estaba triste y en la noche de mi cumpleaños. A Isaac le decía pedacito de nieve.- Hyioga sonrío y Shura también.

-¡Cuack!- se escuchó el pato de Hyioga.

Los dos rieron antes de quedarse dormidos.

 _ **Fin!  
Una fiesta rara! Bueno, un feliz cumpleaños atrasado a Shura de Capricornio, el caballero más fiel de los Santos de Athena y a Hyioga de Cisne, el caballero de los hielos!**_

 _ **Espero les guste!**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Esto es a final de mes porque no me queda tiempo de hacerlo en el propio día (lo sé soy un amor)-

-¿Si se dan cuenta de que el único que cumple años en febrero soy yo, verdad?- preguntó Camus un poco molesto mientras era arrastrado por su mejor amigo.  
-Calla, Camus, hacemos esto con cariño.- replicó el peliazul dando un puñetazo nada suave en el estómago del ojiazul.

Afuera de la Mansión Kido los esperaban sus compañeros dorados y bronceados con unos cuatro autos todo terreno.  
-Me da miedo preguntar…de verdad me da miedo preguntar.- dijo Camus tratando de escapar.  
-¡Cálmate, Camus! Te prometo que te encantará lo que planeamos para ti.- dijo Saga con una sonrisa que no ayudó a Camus a sentirse más seguro.

No era que no apreciara l esfuerzo de sus amigos, pero a veces ellos solían pasarse de la raya en cuanto celebraciones se refiere. Un buen ejemplo fue la última fiesta que trataron de hacerle, habían acabado cubiertos de queso derretido hasta en los ojos.

-Chicos…¿Esta vez no habrá queso derretido, verdad?- preguntó Afrodita antes de entrar al auto en el que ya iba subido Death Mask con Shura a un lado en los asientos de atrás, dejando a Aioria de copiloto y a Aioros manejando.  
-Calma, les aseguro que no habrá queso derretido.- contestó Shun tomando un sorbo del "té" (en verdad era soda) que arrebató a Shiryu de las manos.  
-Oye…- reclamó el pelinegro.  
-¡Esperen! ¿Me están diciendo que los que organizaron esto fueron de nuevo los dos niñatos fijados?- dijo Camus, aunque la verdad no sabía si estar asustado o más tranquilo.  
-Uno, no somos unos "niñatos".- dijo Shiryu.  
-Dos, no somos unos fijados.- siguió Shun.  
-Y tres, sí. Nosotros hemos organizado esto junto a Hyioga y Milo.- terminaron ambos, causando miedo y sorpresa en todos.  
-Tengo a alejar a Shun de ti.- dijo Ikki mientras tomaba a su hermano de la mano y se lo llevaba lejos del pelinegro.

Milo terminó por tirar a Camus dentro del auto color azul oscuro, en la parte de atrás.

Camus tenía miedo. Iba en el asiento de atrás junto a Milo, mientras Hyioga hacia un muy mal papel de copiloto e Ikki hacia aún peor de conductor; discutían por una sola palabra mal pronunciada y escapaban a chocar cada tres minutos y medio (en verdad, iba tan asustado que contaba los segundos para volver a tocar tierra).

El camino fue un poco más largo de lo que hubiera esperado; pero pasó, llegaron a tierra sanos y salvos.  
-Un minuto.- dijo Camus después de recuperar la vitalidad en su cuerpo.  
-¿Qué sucede? No me digas que olvidaste algo, ¡porque te mato y me va a importar poco que seas mi amigo, ya tuve suficiente con llegar hasta aquí con estos dos locos al volante!- dijo Milo, quien seguía pálido por el susto.  
-No, pero mi duda es con respecto a eso.-  
-¿Pasa algo con nosotros?- preguntó Hyioga acercándose a su maestro.  
-Ikki, dime una cosa. ¿Tienes permiso de conducir?- preguntó Camus. Ikki apartó la mirada. –Eso es un no.-

Después de que entre los tres casi estrangularan a Ikki (fue salvado por Shun y su rostro adorable que suplicaba que no le matasen, que lo necesitaba vivo para que aguantara sus problemas adolescentes)

-Bien…ahora que ya estamos todos.- dijo Saori. –Quiero desearle a Camus un feliz cumpleaños…bueno, una buena celebración muy atrasada de su cumpleaños, y decirle que yo no tuve nada que ver en esto, que si algo sale mal es todo culpa de Milo, Hyioga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki.-  
-¿Y yo por qué?- reclamó Ikki sin dejar su tarea de tratar de que Shun se dejara puesta la chaqueta.  
-Porque tú consiente todo lo que Shun dice.- dijo Seiya.  
-Mentira, si lo hiciera, Shun no tendría puesta la chaqueta.-  
-Ajam. Dejando eso de lado.- dijo Shun. –Vamos a explicar dónde estamos y por qué.-  
-Estamos en una especie de reserva natural.- continuó Shiryu.  
-Bueno, si no hablamos como los políticos y los dueños del lugar que solo buscan ganar dinero, estamos en un bosque.- explicó el peliverde.  
-Cierto. Bueno, sabemos que probablemente Camus hubiese preferido ir a una pista de hielo o algo parecido, pero a nosotros nos pareció una buena oportunidad de que disfrutemos todos juntos la naturaleza y que Camus expanda sus horizontes.-  
-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos en un bosque?, ¿ver pasar al pajarito?- preguntó Kanon, siendo callado por un golpe de Saga.  
-Hay muchas cosas que hacer, cosas que vamos a descubrir mientras más avancemos.- respondió Hyioga.  
-Gracias, supongo.- dijo Camus tratando de ser positivo.

El lugar no era feo. Un gran bosque que se extendía más allá de su vista junto con el canto de varios pájaros y un sol que irradiaba la luz perfecta entre calor y frío. Camus no podía quejarse, además todos parecían muy emocionados con el bosque, y él también lo estaba.  
-¡Miren, es muy bonita!- dijo Saori al ver una flor de colores rosados variados.  
-Sí lo es…como tú.- dijo Seiya.  
Todos sonrieron, incluido Camus.  
-¡Sonrió!- gritó Milo.  
-No hagas tanto alboroto, yo sonrío de vez en cuando.- regañó el peliturquesa.

Pasaron caminando un rato, admirando las flores y las diferentes plantas que se encontraban repartidas por todo el bosque.  
-Esta tiene un rótulo…dice que comúnmente se les conoce como dormilonas.- dijo Aldebarán, quien había resultado ser bastante observador con las especies vegetales.  
-¿Por qué se llaman así? Yo veo una hojas muy simples, casi están marchitas.- dijo Moo.  
-¡Miren!- dijo Shun emocionado.  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Shaka hincándose junto al ojiverde.  
-Se cierran cuando las tocas.-  
Shaka pasó su mano por unas cuantas de las hojas, imitando a Shun.  
-¡Es cierto! ven, Camus, se cierran cuando las tocas, como cuando estabas pequeño y te encerrabas cuando Milo te pegaba.- dijo Shaka con el afán de molestarlo.  
-¡Yo nunca le pegué a Camus!-  
-¡Claro que sí! Todavía tengo cicatrices de cuando me tiraste la roca.- dijo Camus con una expresión tan infantil que Milo no puedo evitar abrazarlo.  
-¡Eran caricias de amigos!-

Después del pequeño debate sobre las "caricias de amigos" , todos se quedaron durmiendo todas las pobres hojas hasta que no quedó ninguna para travesear.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Dhoko entre asustado y curioso.  
-¿Qué cosa?- Milo se puso alerta.  
-Esa cosa café de allá, parece una roca.-  
-¿Qué están viendo?- dijo Shura por detrás.  
-La roca café que asustó a Dhoko.-  
-¡Se movió!-gritó Dhoko.  
-¡Se mueve!-

Los tres salieron corriendo detrás de la cosa café, y como los caballeros también son humanos, por curiosos salieron corriendo detrás de ellos.  
-¡¿Por qué corremos?!- preguntó Afrodita.  
-¡No tengo idea!- contestó Shun.  
-¡¿Si no sabes para qué corres?!-  
-¡Por lo mismo que tú!-  
*inserte turn that for what*

Después de que todos llegaran a donde se encontraban Dhoko, Shura y Milo, se quedaron viendo a un punto fijo.  
-¿Qué vemos?- preguntó Aioria.  
-Eso…- susurró Dhoko.  
-¿Qué es "eso"?-*preguntó Ikki con ironía en su voz.  
-Un animal.- contestó Shura.  
-Creo que es una rata.- dijo Afrodita.  
-No, tonto, las ratas no son así de grandes.- contestó Death Mask.  
-¡Se está moviendo de nuevo!- advirtió Camus.

Se sorprendió de sí mismo cuando se percató de que también estaba corriendo en busca de la cosa café, compartiendo la misma emoción y adrenalina que todos, al ver que su las gotas de sudor que saltaban de su cuerpo se mezclaban con las de todos sus compañeros y sus ojos brillaban como los de ellos.  
-¡Corre más rápido Milo!- gritó empujando a Milo para que alcanzara al animal/roca.  
-¡No empujes, que tú tampoco estás corriendo muy rápido!-  
-¡Por culpa tuya!-  
Siguieron corriendo detrás de todos y Camus se sentía cada vez más cansado, pero a la vez con más ganas de seguir.  
-¡Shh!- dijo Shura indicando silencio cuando tenían al animal cara a cara.  
-Está bien fea…- dijo Ikki.  
-¡Cállate, Ikki!- regañó Shun en voz baja.  
-El feo aquí es otro.- dijo Hyioga.  
-Cierto, tú.- contestó Ikki.  
*Inserte de nuevo turn that for what*

-Creo que sabe que la estamos viendo.- dijo Aioros.  
-Creo que se llama Karen.- dijo Shiryu.  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Tiene cara de Karen.-  
-¡Olviden su nombre! ¡Nos está viendo!- dijo Milo.  
-Creo que quiere comerse a Hyioga por feo.- dijo Seiya.  
-¡Yo soy hermoso!-  
-No, no lo eres…por eso tu espejos se rompen.- dijo Camus despeinando al rubio como cuando era pequeño.  
-¡Mis espejos no se rompen porque sea feo, lo hacen porque no aguantan mi hermosura!  
-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas.- dijo Ikki.  
-Púdrete en el infierno.-

Después de un buen rato de discusión sobre si Hyioga era o no feo ,el animal seguía ahí en plan "disfruto de la discusión de humanos ignorantes que no saben que dominaré el mundo, humanos ignorantes".  
-Sigue ahí…nos está viendo raro…creo que se quiere comer a Camus por anciano.- dijo Milo.  
-Sé nota que me quieres mucho.-  
-¿Alguien sabe para qué seguimos a…eso?*- preguntó Moo viendo despectivamente al pobre animal.  
-Porque…porque…porque solo se vive una vez.- dijo Dhoko.  
-Sí…obviamente perseguir a esa cosa estaba en mi lista de cosas importantes que hacer entes de morir.- dijo Shaka.  
El animal hizo un ruido.  
-¡La cosa se movió!- dijo Shura en plan "Yo soy Esparta"  
-¡Se escapa!- gritó Dhoko.  
-¡No huyas cobarde!- gritó Milo.

Y así, todos volvieron a corres detrás de "La Cosa", pero esta vez no la alcanzaron.

-Odio esa…cosa.- dijo Milo entre jadeos.  
-Yo más.- dijo Shura.  
-No más que yo.- dijo Dhoko.

Estaban sentados alrededor de un pequeño lago. Shun jugaba con un velero de papel hojas y ramas que Ikki le había hecho, Shiryu anotaba unas cosas en un cuaderno, Seiya le adornaba el cabello a Saori con las flores del agua, Ikki observaba a Shun jugar con el velero y se lo devolvía cuando este le iba muy lejos.  
Aldebarán parecía muy interesado en las diferentes plantas, Shaka observaba a Ikki y a Shun con una expresión de ternura que nadie nunca le había visto en el rostro, Saga y Kanon estaban tirados en el suelo observando las nubes y diciendo qué parecían, Moo dibujaba algo en un cuaderno, Dhoko veía lo que Shiryu hacía en su cuaderno y este trataba de esquivarlo, Afrodita, Death Mask y Shura le daban de comer a los peces del lago, Aioria estaba recostado en las piernas de Aioros y ambos platicaban de cosas sin sentido. En un rincón más apartado, se encontraban Milo, Hyioga y Camus.

-Ustedes son raros.- dijo Camus.  
-Llevamos años siendo amigos, ¡¿y hasta ahora te das cuenta?!- reclamó Milo tirando agua a la cara de Camus.  
-Gracias.- dijo Camus quitando el agua de su ojo.  
-No solo fuimos nosotros, también los demás contribuyeron.- dijo Hyioga.  
-Lo sé, pero...- Camus se tiró en las piernas de Milo. –Ustedes dos siempre han estado aquí, a mi lado.-  
-No hay nada que agradecer, somos amigos porque queremos. Si yo no quisiera ser tu amigo, entonces no lo sería.- dijo Milo.  
-Y tú eres mi maestro, más que eso, eres como el padre que no tuve.- dijo Hyioga jugando con una hoja que había en el suelo.  
-Sigues moviendo los dedos cuando te pones nervioso.- dijo Milo dirigiéndose al rubio.  
-Cierto, cada vez que te ponía sentimental jugabas con lo que sea que tuvieras a la mano.- recordó Camus.  
-¿Te gustó el paseo?- preguntó Milo.  
-Mucho. Creí que solo disfrutaba del frío de Siberia, pero me di cuenta que no es el frío el que me gusta.- dijo Camus confundiendo a Hyioga y Milo.  
-¿Entonces? ¿Te llevamos a una isla tropical el próximo año?- dijo Hyioga.  
-No estaría mal, pero no lo decía en ese sentido, tonto.- le dio un golpecito a Hyioga en la cabeza.  
-¿Entonces?-  
-Me gustaba estar con ustedes, par de inútiles, y también con Isaac.- dijo atrayendo a Hyioga para que se recostara en su hombro.  
-E…eres un tonto, Camus.- dijo Milo apartando a mirada de los ojos azules y francos de su mejor amigo.  
-Esta vez disfruté más el paseo…porque habían más personas con las que disfrutar.- terminó de decir el peliturquesa.

Se quedaron en silencio, hablándose con la mirada y observando a los demás. Entonces Camus supo porque se sentía helado aun cuando estaba sudando; su refugio siempre fue el frío, tanto que su cuerpo se adecuó a él, y, cuando se sentía bien, los escalofríos eran como las risas. En pocas palabras, tenía frio porque estaba feliz de tener muchos amigos a los que apreciar, con los que reír y de los que reírse.

…

 _ **Notas: Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Yo creo que me quedó bonito.  
Miren, los asteriscos son en sí solo para una persona, porque los demás no entenderían que Don Cosa se convirtió animal y se fue a ser perseguido por caballeros guapos.  
Pd: Wow, más de dos mil palabras.**_

 _ **Bueno, adiós y hasta el final de marzo!**_


	3. Chapter 3

-Esto es a final de mes porque no me queda tiempo de hacerlo en el propio día (lo sé soy un amor)-

(Moo, Kiki, Shion, Afrodita)

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala de la Mansión Kido, viéndose entre sí mientras esperaban el intento presentación de la agenda del día de parte de Shiryu y Shun.  
-¿Y?- preguntó Death Mask harto del silencio que se había prolongado varios minutos.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Seiya.  
-¡¿Cómo que qué?! ¡¿Vamos a estar aquí parados todo el día?!-  
-¡AH! cierto.- exclamó Shun dando un codazo al pelinegro. –Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio…- se quedó pensativo un momento mientras todos pensaban seriamente en salir de la Mansión y regresar a Grecia. –No…no era así.-  
-Lo que él quería decir es que estamos todos aquí de nuevo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kiki, Moo, Shion y Afrodita.-  
-¿Por qué n invitamos a las chicas?- preguntó Aioria. –Marín también cumple en marzo.-  
-Porque son fiestas de puros hombres.- contestó Aldebarán muy orgulloso de su género.  
-¿Y yo, qué?- preguntó Saori enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.  
-Tú y ya.- dijo Seiya abrazándola.  
-¿Pr qué no podía venir Shaina?- preguntó Milo con un puchero.  
-¡Quiero mi pastel! ¡Denme mi pastel!- dijo Kiki jaloneando el largo cabello de Shiryu.  
-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Si me dejas el cabello y nos dejaras hablar…!- dijo el pelinegro con los ojos con pequeñas lágrimas.  
-Ok.-

Moo regañó al pequeño pelirrojo con la mirada mientras Shion se reía de la exagerada madurez de su discípulo.

-No deberías ser tan duro con el chiquillo.- dijo el rubio defendiendo a Kiki.  
-Maestro Shion, ¿quiere que le recuerde mi infancia con su entrenamiento? A comparación con eso, la vida de Kiki es color de rosa.-  
-Jejejeje. Pero eres un caballero hecho y derecho.-

Los tres siguieron a todos los demás que seguían al par que se encargaba de organizar todas esas extrañas fiestas (si se les podía llamar así).

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Afrodita curioso sentándose al lado de Death Mask que había quitado de un empujón a Aioros.  
-Mi lugar. Fuera.- dijo Shura viendo fijamente a Aioros que ocupaba el puesto al lado de Afrodita.  
-Pero yo llegué primero.- respondió el castaño.  
-¿Y eso a mí me importa por…? - _*Expresión sádica peor que la de Yuno y Mika juntos*  
_ -Porque después de decir eso me quito. Porque soy un muy buen amigo y porque aprecio mucho a mi amigo Shura.-  
El caballero de capricornio sonrió con autosuficiencia y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-¡¿Y mi pastel?!- reclamó Kiki volviendo a jalar el cabello de Shiryu.  
-¡¿Qué tienes con mi cabello?! ¡¿Por qué no Shun?!- se quejó.  
-Porque Shun me dio dulces cuando llegamos y tú, tacaño, no me diste nada.-  
-Kiki…- regañó el pelilila.  
-Déjalo que maltrate a Shiryu. Se lo merece.- dijo Ikki como el mejor amigo del mundo.  
-¡Ya!- dijo Shun evitando que su amigo y su hermano se mataran en una guerra de miradas.- Kiki, el pastel va después de las palomitas y la película.- le sonrío al má pequeño.  
-¡Palomitas!- repitió Afrodita emocionado.  
-¡¿No es adorable?!- dijeron Shura y Death Mask al mismo tiempo.  
-No lo soy. Yo soy el caballero de Picis, el más hermoso de todos los santos.- dijo el peliceleste echando su cabello hacia atrás.  
-La humildad, ¿verdad, amigo?- dijo kanon rodando los ojos.  
-Fueron las palabras de Saga…- dijo Shun.  
-¡Tú no tienes por qué mencionar eso!- gritó Saga.  
-Es cierto…Saga lo dijo.- recordó Seiya solo por hacer enojar más al caballero de Géminis.  
-¿Algo que decir en tu defensa?- Dijo Death Mask con una sonrisa peor que la de Shura.  
-¿Y de qué tendría que defenderse? Se supone que el caballero de Picis ha sido un hombre con extraordinaria belleza desde los primeros caballeros.- dijo Shion con una sonrisa pícara nivel Dhoko.  
-Tú…estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Dhoko.- dijo Milo escondiéndose detrás de Camus.  
-Quítate de ahí.- dijo Camus fríamente.  
-Me caías mejor el mes pasado…-  
-Quítate. De. Ahí.-  
-Ya voy, ya voy…- Milo puso mala cara al sentir el agua escarchada en su rostro y oír la risa de Camus (Sí, Camus estaba riendo).  
-¡Ese es mi maestro!- se burló Hyioga.  
-¡Veamos la película, quiero mi pastel!- apresuró Kiki…jalando el cabello de Shiryu.  
-¿Podemos ponerle mantequilla extra a las palomitas?- preguntó Shion.  
-No.- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.  
-Pero si también es por mi cumpleaños….-  
-La mayoría gana. Lo siento, Shion.- dijo Shun llegando con un gran tazón de palomitas capaz de alimentar a toda una manada de elefantes.  
-¡¿Por qué tantas?!- dio Saori asustada.  
-Porque creo conocer con qué clase de bestias estoy tratando.-  
-Sí, sí, sí…¿De qué es la película?- preguntó Moo.  
-Es de terror.- contestó Shiryu tomando el empaque.  
-¿Y quieren que Kiki vea eso?- dijo Saori esperando un nada probable "No" por respuesta.  
-Él mismo la escogió. Yo lo llevé temprano para que comprara la que más le gustara, ese sería el regalo de Ikki.- dijo Shun.  
-¡¿Mío?!- reclamó el peliazul.  
-Sí…Te dije que me dieras dinero para una película y me dijiste que lo tomara de tu gabinete.-  
-Yo creí que era para ti. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, recuerda la filosofía del "primero yo, después yo y por último yo".-  
-No, hermano. Es tu regalo para Kiki y punto.-  
-¿Ven? Por eso el pollo desplumado no es mi amigo.- dijo Kiki sentándose sobre las piernas de Moo. –Ahora veamos la película y después comemos pastel.-

Shiryu puso la película y, por los gritos de agonía del principio, probablemente ninguno podría dormir esa noche. Llevaban un rato viendo y la grabación iba llegando a su fin cuando los protagonistas estaban enfrentando al malo.

-¿Creen que lo maten?- preguntó Seiya.  
-¿Cómo matas a un asesino antes de que te mate?- dijo Shura.  
-El rojo de la sangre es muy bonito…¿Verdad. Death Mask?- dijo Afrodita con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla.  
-Sí…-  
-¡Shhh! Van a quitarle la máscara de payaso.- dijo Shiryu.  
-¡Noo! ¡¿El profesor de matemáticas con complejo de payaso?! Eso es crueldad, yo creí que lo matarían.- dijeron Camus y Milo al mismo tiempo.  
-Yo sabía que eso tenía algo malo. Esa sonrisa no es natural.- dijo Dhoko.  
-¡Shhh! Lo van tirar.- dijo Ikki con los ojos brillantes.  
Era una película de lo más fuerte, pero Kiki parecía tomarlo muy normal. Tiraron al profesor a un tanque lleno de agua hirviendo por lava que corría debajo de la cueva y cerraron el tanque.*

-¿Murió?- preguntó Aldebarán.  
-Yo digo que sí…nadie sobrevive a eso.- dijo Seiya.  
-Yo me metía días enteros dentro de un volcán.- dijo Ikki.  
En medio de su discusión, los créditos acabaron y salió una escena extra.

Era un salón de clases diferente al de la película. Era, en vez de una preparatoria, una secundaria de señoritas haciendo algún trabajo en grupo; en el bullicio, se distinguían palabras como "expresiones", "¿Cómo se encontraba la altura?" "Revísalo a ver si están bien los números". En eso, pasó lo que parecía un profesor que asomó la cabeza dentro del salón. "¡Hey! ¡¿Verdad que usted hizo la actividad?" preguntó el grupo más cercano a la puerta. En eso se vio el rostro sonriente del maestro asesino.

-Ammm. Ok. No volveré a confiar en los profesores de matemáticas.- dijo Hyioga.  
-El color la sangre sigue siendo bonito.- dijo Afrodita con una voz muy baja, como si tuviera sueño. Terminó por recostarse en Death Mask.  
-¿Tienes sueño?- preguntó Shura.  
-¡EL que se duerme no come pastel de fresa y vainilla!- dijo el italiano.  
-¡¿Lo hiciste?!- preguntó Afrodita completamente despierto y emocionado.  
-¡Sipi! Como para tu cumpleaños no había fresas, decidí hacerlo hoy. Shura me ayudó.-

Ahora estaba todos en el comedor. Kiki era feliz devorando su pastel de chocolate, Moo comía se pedazo de pastel como persona normal y Shion comía el suyo mientras hacía competencia con Dhoko para ver quién acababa primero.  
A todo esto, los demás se preguntaban cómo es que Shiryu era tan serio si había crecido con semejante maestro.

…

Después de comer mucho pastel, todos se encontraban recostados en el patio.

-¿Te gustó tu pastel?- preguntó Death Mask a quien estaba recostado en sus piernas.  
-Sí, mucho. Gracias.- dijo Afrodita pasando su vista de Shura a Death Mask.  
-Tienes cara de sueño…- dijo Shura masajeando la cabeza del peliceleste.  
Al final los tres terminaron dormidos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, maestro.- dijo Moo mientras veía como Kiki caía de a poco en brazos de Morfeo. –Y ti también, Kiki.-  
-Feliz cumpleaños, Maestro Moo, Shion…Ustedes no son como el payaso de matemáticas. A ustedes no dan ganas de matarlos.- dijo antes de hacer dormido.  
Los dos mayores rieron.  
-Estoy orgulloso de ti.- dijo el rubio.  
-Yo estoy feliz de hacerlo sentir orgulloso.-

Mientras tanto en los pensamientos de Shun…

" _¿Hades habrá hecho lo que le dije? ¿Cómo la estarán pasando?"_

Por otro lado, en el inframundo…

-¿Me puede explicar por qué celebrar mi cumpleaños hasta ahora?- dijo Minos mientras comía un bocado de la costosa comida de la cena.  
-Porque alguien me lo aconsejó y me gusta la idea.- respondió el dios haciendo lo mismo que Minos.  
-Si no es molestia…¿Se puede saber quién se lo dijo?- preguntó Radhamantys sin apartar su vista de Pandora.  
-Shun.-  
-¿Desde cuándo mi Señor Hades escucha a los caballeros de Athena?- dijo Pandora haciéndole señas a Aiacos para que distrajera y/o pegara a Radhamantys.  
-Desde que me recortan los gastos.-

En Grecia…

-Ese está guapo…- dijo Shaina casi con la baba cayendo de su boca.  
-¡Ese más!- dijo Marín.

-…-  
-¿Deberíamos hacer esto cuando Milo y Aioria no están?- dijo Shaina.  
-Podríamos ser más normales y entrenar o bajar a la ciudad...-  
Intercambiaron miradas y se pusieron a reír.  
-Está mejor ver anime, shonen I y yaoi cuando no están. Me parece más divertido.- dijo Marín.  
-Sí, es más divertido. Si ellos se van a celebrar, pues nosotras vemos "lo prohibido"- dijo Shaina poniéndole play al video.

…

 _ **Notas: Sé que me tardé! Pero ayer no tuve tiempo de subirlo! Espero les haya gustado!  
* Créditos a mi humana (yo me entiendo) por la idea.  
¿Saben? Cuando escribo esto, generalmente hay cosas que pasaron en mi entorno durante el mes. Hoy por ejemplo, fue mi venganza por la actividad rara del profesor de mate. Por lo menos la próxima no la hará él.**_

 _ **(ya casi es mi cumpleaños…ya estoy anciana)**_

 _ **Hasta a final de mes!**_


End file.
